All Quiet on the Western Front
by mon-petit-pois
Summary: "She takes a deep breath and reads the words that she has, by now, memorized."


The sun is setting, painting the sky with a beautiful blend of colors. It is beautiful, serene, and completely the opposite of what Ziva feels inside. Angry that the universe dare display something so wonderful on such a day, she slams down the shade over the airplane window.

Her hands find the clasp of the small box in her lap and she pulls the lid open. The ruffle of paper can barely be heard over the hum of the jet engine as she removes the contents, setting the box aside.

She takes a deep breath, and reads the words that she has, by now, memorized.

…

_Dear Ziva,_

_Abba told me today that it was okay to write to you! He said he'd try to make sure this gets to you. I hope you are reading this._

_I'm lonely. I miss you. It's just me and Abba now, but he usually has to work. The house is really quiet all the time. I know why you had to leave. Abba always says that you're protecting Israel, and protecting me. But please, be careful. You may be protecting us, but who is protecting you? _

_Please come home soon. I know Egypt is probably really beautiful, but it doesn't have Old Mrs. Levey's chocolate chip cookies and it doesn't have Mr. Chaim's fruit stand and it doesn't have family. Aunt Nettie is over a lot. She misses you, too._

_Love, Tali_

…

_Dear Ziva,_

_Abba said you've been shot! You took a bullet for a stranger?! I know you're okay and that you're recovering but please, please be careful. I don't know who this Jenny woman is but she had better be important for you to risk your life again._

_Abba said I have to keep my notes short. But I love you and I miss you and I think Abba misses you, too. I know Ari does. I talk to him on the phone sometimes from Scotland and he misses all of us. So be careful. _

_Love, Tali_

…

_Dear Ziva,_

_My voice teacher says I'm getting a lot better. My range is a couple of notes longer. I wish I could sing for you, but Abba says that it's hard to get a phone call to you. So I will just have to promise to sing for you when you get back. Which will be soon, right?_

_I have to go to the opera alone now. I don't want to go with anyone but you. So get back soon, because it's really boring when I have no one to eat smuggled-in Sour Patch Kids with._

_Love, Tali_

…

_Dear Ziva,_

_Abba won't tell me where you are. I guess it's a secret or something. But it's been a long time since I've seen you and every day I hear about more people getting hurt on the news. Please don't get hurt._

_Ari's home for the weekend. He misses you, too, but of course he'd never tell me to tell you that. He actually told me to tell you that it's "really quiet when you're not here." But I know he misses you._

_Come home soon. We love you._

_Love, Tali _

…

_Dear Ziva,_

_Yesterday was Passover. It's not the same without you here. Aunt Nettie cooked the Seder, but Abba wasn't there. He had to work._

_I hope you're being careful. It's dangerous, but I don't need to tell you that._

_Love, Tali_

…

_Dear Ziva,_

_You will never believe this! Guess what?! Our school is putting on The Sound of Music and I got Maria! I'm so excited! I'll have to sing for you when you get back. Too bad you're going to miss it. I'll just have Abba video tape it, and you can watch it __**and**__ I'll sing along!_

_Come home soon! I miss you._

_Love, Tali_

…

_Dear Ziva,_

_Abba did not come to my play. He said he had work to do. So there is no tape for you to watch but I can still sing for you. I'm sorry. I really thought he would be there. _

_How is Paris this time of year? C'est un très belle ville, non, comme les films? I really want to see the Eiffel Tower! Take a ton of pictures. We can look at them all when you get back. _

_Love, Tali_

…

_Dear Ziva,_

_Tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday! I'm so excited. All of my friends are coming over for a party. But you won't be there, so it won't be nearly as good of a birthday as I was hoping. But that's okay. We can celebrate when you get home. Abba says it won't be long now. I'm sure you're getting pretty bored of Eastern Europe, anyhow._

_I love you. Be safe._

_Love, Tali_

…

_Dear Ziva,_

_I'm staying with Uncle Ezra this week. He's letting me ride the beautiful horses. I know you love them, too, and Destiny refuses to let anyone ride her but you, so when you get home we should go straight here, to Haifa. _

_I miss you so much. Please come home soon. Be careful._

_Love, Tali_

…

_Dear Ziva,_

_I'm going to Chaim's today, then to our café. I haven't gone to either of them since you left. I miss our Sunday morning routine. It won't be the same without you, but I'm only human and I miss the rice pudding. Abba says you are coming home soon, maybe in a few months. It's been so long since we've seen each other!_

_Please be safe. Don't get hurt. He tells me you're with Jenny again. No more taking bullets! I don't want to lose you._

_Love, Tali._

…

The last of the letters falls into her lap, her hands shaking. Taking a deep breath, she places the letters back inside the box, fastens the clasp, and does not open it again.

As the plane's wheels touch down on Israeli soil, Ziva shoves the box in the carry-on bag and puts on her brave face.

It is time to lay her baby sister to rest.


End file.
